Nameless
by Annet
Summary: ... pendiente
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

_Bueno, esta historia fue simplemente una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza y cuando empecé a escribir me salió todo muy dinámico. Este capítulo es una especie de prólogo, ya que no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal. La historia en sí tendrá como protagonista a Albus, y no a James, como puede parecer al leer este capítulo. Ante todo, espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ tanto los personajes como la mayoría de los lugares y términos son propiedad de J._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: El inicio.**

El señor y la señora Potter, que vivían en el número 4 de Rowling Street, estaban orgullosos de decir que no eran en absoluto normales, afortunadamente. Eran la última familia en la que se esperaría encontrar algo corriente. Principalmente porque eran magos, y muy buenos, además. También estaba el hecho de que el señor Potter era uno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos, claro.

Cuando el señor Potter se casó con la señora Potter no fue ninguna sorpresa (quizá eso fue lo más normal que hicieron en sus vidas). Poco después de la boda, Ginny se quedó embarazada, lo que fue una gran alegría para todos los familiares y compañeros de empleo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando la señora Potter decidió dejar su carrera como jugadora de la Holidays Harppies para dedicarse más a su familia.

El primer embarazo fue bastante agobiante para la primeriza madre ya que Harry, preocupado y entregado, no la dejaba un segundo en paz. Después de ocho meses demasiado cortos James Sirius Potter nació entre las sábanas de una de las camas de la madriguera. Todos dijeron que había sacado lo mejor de sus padres. El pelo rojo de los Weasley ya alborotado desde su primer llanto y los ojos grandes y verdes que claramente reflejaban los de Harry.

Un año después, Albus Severus nació (éste fue más paciente y sí nació a los nueve meses), con un pelo oscuro y unos ojos marrones que no dejaban de mirar a todos lados a su alrededor.

La diferencia entre los dos hermanos fue significativa ya desde bebés. Mientras que James era revoltoso, impaciente y extrovertido, Albus era todo lo contrario. Tranquilo, observador y reflexivo.

Cuando Lily Luna nació ambos hermanos quedaron completamente prendados de ella. Su energía, sus enormes ojos verdes y ese pelo rojo Weasley. Hacía realmente honor a su nombre, ya que era muy parecida a las fotos que Harry tenía de su madre. Incluso la pequeña naricita ya parecía tomar la forma de la de su abuela.

A medida que los tres fueron creciendo, en la casa del Valle de Godric la alegría (y también las regañinas, todo hay que decirlo) se extendía por toda la casa. Era raro encontrar la casa en silencio, sólo por la noche, cuando los tres pequeños ya habían dormido, disponían Harry y Ginny de algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

Habían pasado ya once años desde el nacimiento del mayor. Aquella mañana fría de Febrero James abrió los ojos justo cuando el sol iba saliendo entre las montañas que rodeaban el valle. Tenía los cortos mechones de pelo todo alborotado y las sábanas revueltas. La habitación de James era tan característica como él: todas las paredes estaban llenas de posters de diversos equipos de Quidich, la ropa estaba toda tirada por la habitación, entre bludgers y snichs con las alas estropeadas.

Se levantó de un salto y, mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando una camiseta limpia que poder ponerse entre los montones de desperdicios iba imaginando la gama de regalos que recibiría aquel día tan especial.

Cuando al fin encontró una camiseta limpia (por lo menos no tenía manchas visibles) golpeó la pared de la izquierda de la habitación, la que estaba pegada a la cama, con mucha fuerza varias veces hasta que escuchó una queja desde el otro lado. Luego, con una consideración que no había tenido hacia su hermano, salió y fue a la habitación del otro lado. En la puerta había un cartel que decía "Lily L. Potter". Entró cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y se aproximó a la cama de madera de la pequeña. Gracias a la poca luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana pudo distinguir la cara de la pequeña.

Lily tenía el pelo corto y pelirrojo esparcido por toda la almohada. Diversas pecas se habían situado en los alrededores de su nariz y los ojos estaban tranquilamente cerrados. Parecía estar tan en paz que a James le dio pena tener que despertarla.

- ¿Lily…? Eh… Lily… enana, venga, despierta.

- Mmmh…

- Vamos, venga enana, que es mi cumpleaños…

- ¡Tu cumpleaños!

James pegó un bote por el grito de la pequeña. Había abierto sus ojos verdes por completo y se había sentado en la cama mirando a su hermano completamente maravillada.

- ¡Hoy vas a recibir la carta!

- En realidad, ya la ha recibido. – dijo una voz adulta detrás suya.

James se giró y vio a su padre, el famoso Harry Potter, de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta. Lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y tenía una lechuza sobre el brazo. La lechuza en cuestión era parda y tenía un sobre amarillento en el pico. Al verla James corrió hacia ella, que soltó el sobre en su mano y salió volando por la ventana en cuanto él la cogió.

"_James Sirius Potter,  
Rowling Street número 4, Godric's Hollow  
Habitación de Lily Luna."_

Las letras estaban escritas con una tinta verde oscura y una letra pulcra y cursiva, aunque lo cierto es que el nervioso James de once años con cara de recién levantado y pelo rojo revuelto no se paró a mirar la letra ni la tinta ni nada. Abrió el sobre sin ningún tipo de cuidado y desplegó el pergamino que se encontraba dentro.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. El billete de tren se encuentra adjunto en el sobre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente,  
Director adjunto"  
_

En la cara del pequeño James se había dibujado una enorme sonrisa. Al mirar alrededor suya se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba toda su familia, leyendo la carta por encima de su hombro: su padre, con el pelo revuelto y las gafas ladeadas; su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa y el pelo rojo recogido en un moño; su hermano Albus, con aquellos oscuros ojos que leían velozmente y su pequeña hermanita, que se mordía el labio mientras intentaba descifrar lo que ponía en la carta.

Poco después de desayunar unas tortitas (el desayuno favorito de James) su madre lo informó de que, por tal evento, irían todos a celebrar la fiesta en casa de los abuelos Weasley. Así que James salió corriendo para ocupar la ducha y prepararse.

Cuando bajó, ya algo más presentable, los cuatro lo estaban esperando en el salón con una sonrisa un poco extraña. Estaban de pie unos junto a otros muy pegados. Cuando lo vieron aparecer bajando las escaleras se apartaron para que se viese, detrás suya, una hermosa escoba de carreras.

James abrió la boca como un bobo y se acercó corriendo. El mango era de madera oscura, y tenía grabado el nombre "Saturno 9200".

¡Es maravillosa papá, mamá! ¡me encanta!

Los abrazó y luego salió corriendo al jardín para probar su nueva escoba.


	2. Capítulo 2: El verdadero inicio

**Capítulo 2: El verdadero inicio.**

Aquella mañana no tenía nada que ver con la que había vivido James en su onceavo cumpleaños. Era muy calurosa, tremenda de hecho. Agosto había comenzado en todo su esplendor.

James había vuelto ya del colegio después de su primer año con unas ganas tremendas de contarle a Albus y a Lily todo lo que había vivido. Lily lo había agobiado a preguntas y James prácticamente acabó haciéndole un mapa de Hogwarts y una ficha de los profesores de cada asignatura. Albus, quien también tenía muchísimas ganas de saber de todo, no estaba muy convencido de que la versión de James fuera fiable, así que tampoco había preguntado mucho.

Aquella mañana era el cumpleaños de Albus. El cumpleaños especial. Albus, al contrario que James, no se levantó justo cuando el sol asomaba por las montañas, sino que fue un par de horas después del amanecer cuando no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos ante la insistencia de un golpeteo.

Había una lechuza parda posada en el alfeizar de su ventana.

Rápidamente, dándose cuenta de a qué iba esa lechuza, se levantó y abrió la ventana emocionado. Efectivamente, llevaba un sobre amarillento en el pico con una carta idéntica a la que se le envió a su hermano un año y medio atrás.

Exaltado, tras leer el contenido, dio tres golpes fuertes en la pared de su derecha y salió corriendo hacia debajo de las escaleras (suponía que sus padres y su hermana ya se habrían levantado).

Efectivamente, ahí estaban los tres tomando una taza de zumo.

- ¡Felicidades Al! – Gritó su hermana pequeña corriendo para darle un abrazo.

Ginny y Harry vieron el sobre que llevaba abierto en las manos y le sonrieron con la misma mirada orgullosa que habían hecho con James.

Este apareció en ese momento bajando las escaleras con su característico pelo rojo alborotado.

- ¡Eh Al! ¿Ya eres un mago?

El hermano menor sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, James, ya lo soy.

…

- ¡Albus! ¿Estás seguro de que has cogido todo? ¿Tienes la lista de los materiales? ¿Y tu hermano? Vamos a llegar muy tarde, y ya sabes cómo se pone el Callejón Diagon por estas fechas… ¡vamos! ¡por Merlín, no me quiero ni imaginar la cola que habrá para comprar los libros…!

Albus sonrió ante la expresión de su madre. Iban a ir James, él, Lily y su madre a comprar los materiales necesarios para el comienzo de su primer año. Harry no había podido porque tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio aquellos días.

El hermano de pelo oscuro cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y se metió en la enorme chimenea de piedra que presidía el salón de la casa de los Potter. "¡Callejón Diagon!" exclamó, y soltó los polvos. Entonces las llamas se lo tragaron.

Apareció tosiendo y con la túnica de verano algo llena de polvo. Unos minutos después ya estaban todos.

- Escuchad, creo que lo mejor sería ir en primer lugar a comprar los libros… puede ser la peor cola. ¿Qué os parece si mientras tanto vais a ver si está Ted en la tiende de vuestro tío? Quizá os quiera acompañar a por el resto de los materiales. Lily, ¿quieres acompañarme a por los libros? Albus, dame la lista de los libros… creo que muchos de ellos habrá que comprarlos nuevos.

Albus sacó la lista de los materiales que todavía no había mirado.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:  
- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. (Opcional)  
- Un par de guantes protectores.  
- Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)_

_LIBROS  
- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (case 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
- Cómo transformar lo intransformable (para principiantes), Robert Crowm.  
- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
- Pociones: cómo hacer magia sin varita, Hellen Smith.  
- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
- Cómo protegerse de las artes oscuras, Toshcin Sabma._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
- 1 varita  
- 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)  
- 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
- 1 telescopio.  
- 1 balanza de latón."_

La pequeña y su madre se dirigieron hacia la multitud por el callejón tras dejar a los dos hermanos frente a la brillante y flamante tienda "Sortilegios Weasley".

Al entrar vieron que estaba muy concurrida. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que septiembre estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y todos querían llevarse algunos de aquellos artículos para Hogwarts.

James no tardó en encontrar a un par de amigos de su curso y se puso a hablar con ellos. Por el contrario Albus, que pensaba que vería allí a sus primos Rose y Hugo, se internó entre la multitud para buscarlos.

- ¡Eh, Thomas! ¡Mira que caramelos más maravillosos! Si le diésemos alguno de estos a aquel Ravenclaw tan prepotente seguro que se le quita la tontería…

- He oído que esta poción es la más fuerte del mercado… dicen que tienes al chico que desees en sólo media hora… ¿te imaginas? A mi personalmente no me importaría probarlo con Rufus, el de quinto curso…

- Vamos, Hugo, deja ya esas bombas fétidas, sabes que mamá te las pillaría enseguida…

- ¡Eh Rose! – por fin había dado con su prima. - ¿Qué tal? ¡Llevo media hora buscándoos! ¿Teneis ya las cosas? Mi madre ha ido a por los libros. ¿Tienes ya la varita?

- Los libros los compré a comienzos del verano… pero no, la varita aún no la tengo, ¡y es lo que más estoy deseando!

- ¿Has visto a Teddy? Quizá él nos quiera acompañar. Ven, creo que estaba cerca del mostrador…

Estuvieron otro buen rato intentando distinguir un pelo de algún color chillón entre todas aquellas cabelleras. Al fin, Hugo pegó un grito.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Junto a los sombreros de invisibilidad!

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba el alto muchacho, hablando con un chiquillo un poco más grande que ellos que se reía sin parar.

- ¡Ted! ¡Teddy! ¡Ey!

- ¡Enanos! ¿qué hacéis por aquí? ¿venís a comprar las cosas para vuestro primer año?

Los dos primos asintieron y le preguntaron si querría acompañarlos a comprar su varita. Teddy asintió y se metió entre el gentío buscando a George para decirle a dónde iban y quiénes. Hugo se quedó en la tienda, ya que se había encontrado con un amigo y estaba entretenido hablando con él.

Teddy, contento de ver a sus enanos, les preguntó sobre su verano y se dispuso a llevarlos a la tienda del señor Phon. El señor Phon se había instalado en el callejón Diagon tras la muerte de Ollivander unos años atrás. Se decía que era el mejor para sustituirlo ya que sus varitas tenían fama de ser extremadamente raras y originales.

Entraron por la puertecita de madera y observaron que ya había cola. Una chica de pelo oscuro estaba sentada junto a una mujer que supusieron que sería su madre. La pequeña tenía el pelo negro algo rizado recogido en una coleta, estaban sentadas en un banco. Ella dejaba caer las piernas, que no llegaban al suelo, y las balanceaba nerviosa.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta sonó la campanita y la chica y su madre los miraron. Había otro niño más que estaba siendo atendido en ese mismo instante, pero que era bastante más mayor. Él y el señor Phon también miraron hacia los recién llegados para, seguidamente, continuar con la conversación.

- Como ya le decía, señor Phon, - Albus, Rose y Teddy tomaron asiento junto a las dos que estaban ya esperando.- el problema es que la barita se me partió. No vine antes porque durante el verano no me está permitido utilizar la magia, pero necesito arreglarla o comprar una nueva antes de irme a Hogwarts…

El señor Phon sostenía una varita gruesa algo quebrada entre sus manos y la observaba con una pequeña lupa. Albus se fijó en que tenía unos ojos enormes y muy oscuros que, aumentados aún más con la lupa que sostenía, le daban un aspecto cuanto menos extraño.

Tras confirmarle al chico que podría repararla y decirle que se pasase un par de días después dirigió su atención hacia los que estaban sentados en el banco.

- ¿Sois los tres para Hogwarts? ¿Quién va primero? Señorita…

- McGonagall. Clementine McGonagall. – Respondió la pequeña levantándose mientras daba un pequeño saltito. Su madre se acercó al mostrador junto a ella.

- Oh, señorita McGonagall, permítame que le tome las medidas…

Unas cintas métricas volaron solas y empezaron a medirle todas las partes imaginables del cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el señor Phon se apresuró a mirar con sus enormes ojos por los estantes de cristal, buscando aparentemente algo.

- ¿Cuál es su color favorito, señorita McGonagall?

- Eh… el azul, creo, señor.

- Maravilloso, maravilloso… - Murmuraba mientras seguía buscando por los estantes.

Albus miraba algo embobado a la chica. ¿McGonagall? Se apellidaba entonces igual que la directora del colegio. Supuso que tendrían alguna relación, aunque quizá no, ya que en las familias de magos era habitual encontrarse con compañeros de apellidos que estaban bastante lejos en el árbol genealógico.

- Pruebe con esta… Cerezo y pluma de Diricawl, veintidós centímetros.

Albus abrió los ojos atentos a lo que ocurría. La chica tocó la varita y rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a cogerla, el señor Phon se la quitó.

- No, no… el cerezo sí, el cerezo es genial… ¿quizá Demiguise? Puede ser, puede ser… ¡Muchachos! – de repente se dirigió a Rose y a él. – sí, vosotros, id poniendoos de pie, os tomaré las medidas.

Los dos obedecieron y se acercaron al mostrador. Teddy les sonrió dándoles ánimo. Albus no podía apartar los ojos de la chica y su prueba de varitas. De nuevo cogió otra barita, de color muy parecido a la anterior aunque con un brillo diferente y algo más fina. McGonagall la tocó y esta vez el señor Phon la dejó cogerla tranquilamente ampliando su sonrisa a cada momento. Ella también sonrió y la cogió con fuerza.

- ¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! Madera de cerezo en flor, pelo de Demiguise (precioso, por si usted no lo sabía, señorita), muy flexible, veintisiete centímetros y medio, fina, excelente para transformaciones. Creo que le viene genial, señorita McGonagall. Oh, sí, serán cuatro galeones – dijo mientras la madre se levantaba sonriendo a su hija.- le deseo mucha suerte, señorita.

Madre e hija se alejaron de la tienda, la chica observando maravillada su nueva varita. Entonces, el señor Phon se acercó a donde Rose y Albus estaban siendo medidos. Señaló en primer lugar a Rose y esta se acercó.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿me equivoco? La última vez que vino uno me dijo que todo pelirrojo era un Weasley, aunque no me fio mucho… dos días después llegó un Potter con el pelo de ese color. Curioso, ¿verdad?

- Es un Potter Weasley, señor.

- ¡Oh! Ya decía yo… Bueno, veamos. ¿Qué nota musical prefieres, señorita Weasley?

- ¿Perdone señor? ¿nota musical?

- Oh, sí… la música es una magia maravillosa.

- No lo sé, señor… supongo que…

- ¡No lo sabes! ¡Maravilloso! – A continuación continuó murmurando para sí mismo mientras buscaba por los estantes.

La prima de Albus fue definitivamente muy difícil. El señor Phon le dejaba coger las varitas, incluso a veces parecía agradarle el resultado, pero le seguía dando más a probar. Tuvo su prima que tomar al Menos quince hasta que pareció contentarse más.

– Oh, sí, definitivamente creo que esta es su compañera perfecta. Ha sido muy difícil elección, oh sí, pero esta varita se complementará con usted más de lo que podría haberlo hecho cualquier otra… veamos, madera de fresno, fluido de cuerno de erumpent, veintitrés centímetros, fuerte y elástica, excelente para encantamientos, decidida, oh sí… son cuatro galeones, señorita Weasley.

Rose parecía encantada con su nueva varita. La metió cuidadosamente en la cajita que el señor Phon le dio y se sentó en el banco de nuevo junto a Teddy.

- Bueno, veamos, señor…

- Potter, Albus Potter.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Hermano de James? ¡Él sí que fue fácil! ¡A la primera! Eso no sucede demasiado a menudo… veremos tú. Dime señor Albus Potter, ¿prefieres el hipogrifo o la escoba para volar?

Esa pregunta a Albus se le tornó demasiado sencilla. Había sido motivo de pelea entre su hermano y él, ya que James no conseguía aceptar que no considerase la escoba como el mejor medio para trasladarse.

- El hipogrifo, señor.

- ¡Lo suponía! Bien, bien… veamos entonces. Creo que esta será completamente adecuada para usted, señor Albus Potter.

Albus miró la varita. Era de madera clara, pino quizá, con un tallado sencillo, no muy grande y algo fina. Se aproximó a tomarla decidido con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Espere! – la apartó de él rápidamente. - ¡No me había dicho que era zurdo! ¡Eso lo cambia todo! – y guardó la varita de nuevo en su funda y siguió buscando.

- Ahora sí, ahora sí. Pruebe con esta. Debe de ser.

La nueva varita era muy semejante a la anterior, con el mismo estilo de tallado, aunque de madera diferente, más oscura y vieja. Albus la cogió con la mano izquierda y sintió un cosquilleo que se le extendía por todo el brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el señor Phon sonreía orgulloso por su acertada elección.

- Esta varita es muy especial, señor Albus Potter. Déjeme decirle que no va usted a encontrar en ningún otro sitio una varita de pluma de ala de Augurey. ¿Sabe lo que es el Augurey, señor Potter? – Albus negó. Vio cómo Rose se revolvía en el asiento deseosa de responder. – El Augurey es conocido como el "fénix irlandés", es sumamente tímido, lo que lo hace muy poco usual en este tipo de cosas. Esta varita le ayudará mucho, señor Potter, acuérdese.

- Eh… gracias, señor.

- Maravilloso, maravilloso… veinticinco centímetros justo, sauce y pluma de ala de Augurey. Flexible y ligera… le irá muy bien con esta varita, señor Albus Potter. Oh sí, serán cuatro galeones.

Albus pagó al señor Phon algo desconcertado mientras imitaba a su prima guardando la varita en la cajita de madera. Luego se acercó al banco y Teddy y Rose se pusieron de pie. Teddy le sonreía.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que Augurey! – exclamó cuando hubieron salido al concurrido callejón. – Si que hace varitas extrañas y originales el señor Phon… he de decir que la mía es del señor Ollivander, una de las últimas que hizo.

- ¡¿Sentiste el cosquilleo, Al?!¡Fue genial! Y mi varita es de fluido de cuerno de erumpent… ¡y la tuya de augurey! Son tan difíciles de encontrar… ¡lo leí todo sobre ellos en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"!

Caminaron hacia Sortilegios Weasley, donde recogieron a James y a Hugo y fueron a la tienda de túnicas, donde compraron a medida las que le habían dicho (James también tuvo que comprarse una nueva porque las del año anterior estaban algo chamuscadas).

Cuando terminaron se fueron de nuevo hacia Sortilegios Weasley, que supondrían que sería donde su madre les recogería.


End file.
